New World
by juan.nacholibre
Summary: Arthur received a modpack from an unknown user for him to try out. Who would've thought that this particular modpack could transport him to another world that was similar to the game but different in some ways. Join Arthur on his journey of discovery as he tries to find a way back home while uncovering secrets and mysteries that shroud the land of Terra.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Alrighty then. Took you an hour, but I guess that's just how huge modpacks are."

Arthur clapped his hands when he heard the familiar sound of a download being finished in his headphones. He stretched out his arms and leaned back on his reclining gaming chair, relaxing his aching back after an hour of waiting for the download to finish.

He was given a PM by someone he didn't know that they were trying to make a modpack specifically for him as a gift. Apparently this person was a huge fan of him, strangely enough. Even though Arthur knew that he had gained a bit of fame from online community and the game itself, it wouldn't go to the point where he would actually get a privilege of being given a personal modpack.

But Arthur accepted it anyways. His knowledge of mods was from the ones in 1.7.10 which were pretty outdated. Now with the current update of Minecraft, lots of new mods were created and old mods were updated to be compatible with the new ones. He was informed that the mod pack made for him was compatible with the current update, and it contained most of the mods for that current update so it was a good way of trying to learn the mods.

"You go there, and... Yosh![1] Now we're ready." After moving files for a bit and fixing the load order, Arthur opened up the launcher and launched the game.

He was then met with the main screen of the game... but something was a bit strange about it. Under the titular name of the game was only one button instead four or five.

However, Arthur wasn't surprised by this. There were some instances of modpacks altering how the game works so this wasn't much of an eye-opener. What amazed Arthur however, was how the game was running so smoothly and his system unit weren't making dying sounds. Why would he expect this to happen? This was because this modpack contained a whopping 507 mods!

It was already a miracle that his whole system hasn't fried itself yet, and it looked like it won't happen anytime soon so for the meantime Arthur was safe.

Seeing that singular and innocent looking button waiting to be pressed, Arthur grabbed hold of the mouse and clicked on the [Enter World] button.

And then everything turned black.

* * *

1\. A Japanese word. It is an expression of excitement or enthusiasm, equivalent to saying "all right!" or "okay!" in English.


	2. Chapter 1

Arthur was a pretty normal 16-year old. He was named after his grandfather and some knightin folklore that slayed evil and was a hero of a kingdom. His father thought that Arthur would do special things and have a lawful good heart that will help the innocent, but who never expected that his son would turn out so… dull.

No defining features, with no unique talent other than having slept for an entire day without eating once, which was a stupid stunt whenever Arthur recalls about it. He lived in a pretty normal family with a not too shabby house. His only extravagant achievement was when he bought his computer setup and the gaming chair which used up his entire 10 year savings

Other than that, he was the epitome of ordinary.

But that only applied to real life, his appearance to others in the outside world.

No one knew, even his family, had another identity but this was in a game that was meant for children. Arthur was embarrassed to admit this to others, but he was quite well known in the Minecraft community.

The Living Encyclopedia. Master Builder. Battle God.

These titles described of a person shrouded in mystery, a god of the game. No one knew who this person was in real life to which Arthur was grateful for. His love for this game was already a secret that he would bring to his grave, if his nicknames that the player base gave him were to leak out to his friends and family, he really would try to dig up a grave for himself because he would die out of embarrassment. Luckily, there was a thing called Internet anonymity.

As for his accomplishments in the game, well, the titles speak for themselves. He has extensive knowledge of the game: its current mechanics, rules, and the previous updates of the game. Not only that, he was an expert builder ranging from fantasy and medieval builds to modern and futuristic builds. As for the title of Battle God... that was nothing to boast about really. He was just good at running away and when to attack.

Nevertheless, no matter how much Arthur didn't want these titles, they were living proof of how great he was at something which is an amazing feat considering how he had lived his entire life as background character in the life stories of others.

Now… It looks like his skills are being put to a test.

…

Arthur started to regain consciousness.

 _What… happened…_ He had thought to himself as he tried to recall the last thing he did. He was in front of his computer about to play a game and create a new world when suddenly he blacked out.

He didn't feel any pain whatsoever from the back of his head so he couldn't have been knocked out by someone and as far as he knew, he didn't have any medical history of passing out spontaneously.

So what exactly happened?

Opening his eyes slowly, Arthur was met with an image of a canopy of leaves blocking out the sunlight above but not completely as thin rays of light seeped through the tiny gaps in between the leaves and landing on the grass-filled ground that Arthur laid upon.

Sitting up from his laying position, Arthur managed to get a good view of his surroundings.

He was in an elevated area, probably at the top of some sort of hill surrounded by a sea of trees. He could feel the breeze wafting through the area, refreshing his senses with cool air. This was the first time Arthur felt like this, probably due to the fact that this was the first time he was in the middle of a forest. Back home, he wasn't surrounded by the beautiful oak trees but a jungle of concrete buildings that made up a large portion of a modern city. This doesn't mean that Arthur was sick of living in the city, but experiencing how fresh standing out in the outdoors gave off a refreshing feeling for him.

 _Wait a minute… this isn't the time to do this…_ _Where the hell am I!?_

Sadly, that blissful feeling was cut short before snapping back to reality. No matter nice the forest air was or how beautiful the scenery is, it still doesn't change the fact that he had moved from his room in the middle of a city to somewhere this remote in the middle of the forest.

How long was he knocked out? Was he kidnapped and dropped here? Why was he kidnapped? Why was he dropped here? How did he get here exactly?

Dozens of questions popped up in Arthur's head but he couldn't find any answers.

Arthur breathed in cold air as he felt anxious by the second, worried that he was lost and couldn't find a way out of this place.

Arthur's eyes darted around the forest trying to find any signs of civilization and, lo and behold, he saw three columns of smoke rising up somewhere hidden in the trees.

"If that's not a sign of civilization, I don't know what is." As if he had found the light at the end of the tunnel, Arthur made his way to the direction of the rising columns of smoke.

* * *

AN: Yo, Nacho here. So yeah, this is my first time writing so expect some inconsistencies in grammar here and there as English isn't my first language and my strong suit either so I would appreciate all the help that I could get. Any sort of constructive criticism is welcome, as I believe that failure is just success in progress.

Anyways, hoped you enjoy the chapter and expect more to come. - Nacho


End file.
